Due to its nearly universal popularity as a content medium, ever more video is being produced and made available to users. As a result, the efficiency with which video content can be reviewed, edited, and managed has become increasingly important to producers of video content and consumers of such content alike. For example, improved techniques for reviewing video content, such as the use of key frames or thumbnails representative of a given shot within a video file, may reduce the time spent in video production and management, as well as the time required for a user to navigate within the video content.
In order for a key frame or thumbnail to effectively convey the subject matter of the shot it represents, the images appearing in the thumbnail, as well as the composition of those images, should be both appealing and intuitively recognizable. In addition to content and composition, however, the effectiveness of a key frame or thumbnail in conveying the subject matter of a shot may further depend on the features of the display device used to view the representative image.